The Intruder
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Lisbon make her last cup of coffee of the day, but ends up fighting off an unwanted visitor. Warning: very uncomfortable situation. M rated to be on the safe side. Own nothing except my imagination. Written when I believed that RJ was someone who was attracted to Lisbon
1. Chapter 1

It was late at the CBI, when I decided that I needed to grab another cup of coffee to complete the rest of the forms that were sitting on my desk. Yes, you know the person who caused them. Yep, the bastard, who spends his life on the couches napping when he's claiming that he's "thinking", yeah right. I would like to "think" right now. Grr, I seriously need that coffee! I noticed that some of the lights were off in the bullpen, and Jane wasn't on his couch as I made my way through the kitchen.

Well, he must be moping about Red John in the musky old attic. I don't really see the appeal of it. It's cold, dusty and bleak. I turned on the coffee machine and grabbed a mug, when I felt a presence behind me. It must be been Jane as he likes to sneak up on me. "I see that you came down from that hellhole" I remarked, still facing the coffee machine. I felt the presence come much closer to me, even closer than Jane dares to. He moved my hair away from my ear and whispered "Well, I couldn't leave without you". My blood froze as I realised that the presence was indeed not Jane and I was unarmed.


	2. Chapter 2

He pinned me into the work surface with his body. "Do know my dear, I've always found you fascinating." He crooned. I stood still, because I knew that if I made him angry, he could stab me and leave me to die.

I don't want Jane to discover my mutilated body when he comes down to make an another pot of tea. "Hmm" He hummed against my neck. "I am surprised that Patrick hasn't made you his."

"Probably because we're not in love" I replied. "That's bull, my dear, I know you are the most important person alive to him" he whispered. He ran his hands down my body, cupping my breasts and bum as he passed them.

"You know, you're the perfect specimen for being my wife and carrying my children." I cringed, this was not going to end well, is it?

Either, I attempt to fight him off and get stabbed or I stay still and maybe get kidnapped, which would give the team, time to find me and save me. But I might be pregnant by then and I'll have to carry that baby till it decides to come out. God, Jane is going to be so upset. Oh he's going to be mad and never talk to me again if I survive this. What should I do?


	3. Chapter 3

The coffee pot beeped to alert me that the coffee is now boiling hot. Now, the coffee pot would be a great weapon. But how can I get it without him knowing?

He pressed his groin further into my back and groaned. I feel repulsed as I feel his manhood awaken against my bottom. His sweaty hands claw at my breasts.

I guess he is trying to get me all worked up for him. He pulls her hair away from my shoulders and uses an elastic band to put it in ponytail. I swear after this I'll never put my hair up like this ever again. I seriously want to turn around and punch his lights out. But there is literally no space between our bodies to allow this.

He bit down on my neck where it meets my shoulder. I whelp in pain. God, what have I done to make this creature believe that he could make me his? "Ooh, Teresa." He pants into my neck as he continues to dry hump me. "I think it will be a tight squeeze but we'll make it fit." I want to be physically sick now. But, I think I've got a plan. I sure hope it works! I hear faint footsteps in the background.

I glance towards the clock to see its 1am. Jane's right on the dot for his tea break. I'm sure that he would be a great distraction for my plan.

I've just got to endure this monster attacking my body in anyway that he thinks fit. I know that I'm going to be stuck with these marks for a long time. I don't even think I will be able to be intimate with another man, without having flashbacks.

God, I'm gonna need a nice long bath after this, if my plan footsteps sound like Jane is nearly at the door. Right, I'm ready now. I reached behind me and grabbed his crotch hard. He hissed. The footsteps stopped and Jane announced his presence.

"Hey, you know it's unsanitary to make out in the kitchen." he joked. As the intruder turned towards him

, I noticed that Jane's face dropped as I took a side glance. "Hey, you're interrupting a private session" Red John smirked at Jane as he kept his hands on my hips. With Jane and Red John in a staring match, I took my chance. I grabbed the boiling hot coffee pot and whacked Red John over the head. It knocked him out stone cold.

"Jane!" I yelled, "Get my handcuffs and call Cho". But, he ignored me, yet again. Instead, he advanced towards Red John's body and started to kick it like a soccer ball. I knew that I didn't have much time before Ray reawakened or Jane killing him. So I sprinted to my office, grabbed my handcuffs and rang Cho for back up. Luckily, he had come back to collect a form that he forgot to fill out. I'm so lucky to have him as my right hand man. When I arrived back into the kitchen, I pushed Jane away and cuffed Ray. Cho arrived 5 minutes later and took Ray away to be thrown into a cell.


	4. Chapter 4

After watching Cho take Ray down to the cells, I suddenly felt tired and very dirty. Not the good type of dirty. The horrid dirty, where you want to scrub your skin clean off. Eww, I think I need that shower sooner rather than later. I can still smell his strange cologne on my skin. Oh god, I feel so sick. I look towards Jane. I sense that he really wants to follow Cho, but something is holding him back. But, I'm so unsure because he's always said that he would watch him die slowly. He had time to actually murder Red John but he decided to beat him up instead. Why? Why did he make that decision? Oh crap! he's looking at me. Abort! Abort! He's looking very concerned.

"Lisbon?" He asked showing me that face that shows it's very worried about me. You know the one. Yeah the one he had on his face when he discovered that I had a bomb attached to me. Ahh! I haven't answered yet! Stupid brain. "Lisbon?" he repeats. "Hmm, yes?" I try and act casual.

"Are you okay?" he says as his voice caresses my being.

"Yeah" I said as I straightened my clothes. God, I think I'm going to burn them, cannot wear this ever again. "Yeah, Jane. I think I'm going to finish up my paperwork then go home."

"No, I think you should go straight home." He argued.

"Jane I'm fine, honestly" I said as I poured the remains of the coffee in the pot into my mug and attempt to walk past him. But no, he does not accept this, as he grabs my arm and pull me back to stand in front of him. He uncurls my hand off my mug and puts it onto the worktop beside him.

"Lisbon, you need to sleep" he says. I know that I'm tired but I can't give up control yet.

"No, Jane. I'm fine." "No, you're not. Let me drive you home." "Jane.."

"No, Lisbon, I'm not backing now" he says forcefully as he bends down to my level. Sheep dip! He knows that is my weakness.

"Fine," I replied. Oh god, that bastard is smiling at me with full teeth. Wish someone would hold me, I think I'm about to melt from that look.

"Lets go." He says gleefully, as he grabs my hand and drags me towards my office, to leave me outside whilst he collects my things. When he returns, he helps me put on my jacket but refuses to hand me, my bag.

"Lisbon, let me carry it. You look tired and I'm happy to carry it."

"You know, that I can still punch you in the nose for that" I snapped back at him. And the bastard just laughs at me. I must be losing my touch. He puts his arm around my shoulder as he leads me to the lift elevator. I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, the car ride was very short. I don't know why I'm a small bit disappointed about this. Jane has given me lifts home plenty of times. but, this time, I just feel so needy and I just want to bask in his presence. As I get out the car, I finally have the courage to ask him about his actions. "Jane, why did you just beat up Ray when you realised he was Red John". "Well, my dear. I realised that I didn't have the stomach to cut him up. Also, I didn't want to disappoint you." He replied, pushing me towards my door.

"Disappoint me? I know that you wouldn't let anyone stop you from killing him. You don't care about what I think."

"Yes, I do!" He yelled. "Remember when we first met"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you told me that I had a homeless vibe."

"Ha ha! Yeah, that's got to be one of my best lines" I laughed. I remember it well, he looked like what the cat dragged in. But, he looked so cute with him looking so lonely and lost that he was like a lost puppy. God, if he was a puppy, I would have taken him home straight away and given him lots of cuddles. Damn! I should not think of him that way. "Well, I cleaned up for you. Only you Lisbon." He said sincerely.

"What! Why?" I was shocked that he told me this. I unlocked the door as he replied. "You were the only who didn't treat me as a victim or mock me. You gave me purpose and a job and for that I am truely thankful."

"Hmm, you're welcome. I'm going to have a shower, make yourself comfortable as I gestured towards the couch.

After I gave myself a good scrub, I walked towards my bedroom. I grabbed my Chicago Bears jersey. I was about to put it on, when I caught my reflection in the mirror. There's a huge bruise on my neck! Oh my god! I've got a hickey from a major serial killer. I've been marked. I was so engrossed with this mark, that I didn't hear Jane approach and jumped when I saw his reflection behind mine. "What are you doing in my room!" I shrieked.

"You were taking a long time, so I thought that I would see what was holding you up."

"I'm fine, now please can you go back downstairs whilst I get dressed?"

"No, you're not." He remarked, "You're looking at that hickey and thinking that people are not going to respect you anymore after seeing it. They won't. Lisbon, you're a fighter. You were just waiting for the right time to overpower him. Also, you can feel Ray touching you unappropriately, even though you have scrubbed yourself clean over 10 times."

"Jane.." I pleaded as I turned towards him, I did not want to think about it anymore. Oh god! What is he going to do? "Jane…" I pleaded as I saw his face come closer to mine.

"Shh Lisbon, I'm going to take it all away."

"What…" I began to say but his lips pressed onto mine. My eyes closed immediately and I swear I saw fireworks. But don't tell Jane that I said or we won't hear the end of it. Bloody hell, it was so good, that I forgot I was in a towel and let go of it in favour of running my hands through his hair. Let me tell you, his hair is bloody soft. I scraped my nails into his scalp and heard him groan. Our tongues battled each other then his mouth moved south to where the hickey was. I finally got it. Jane was replacing the memories of Red John touching me with him. Oh my god! I better put a stop to this before he sleeps with me for my benefit, not his.

"Jane, we've got to stop this." I said as I started to push him away. "You love Angela and I won't let you martyr yourself for my benefit." I went to grab the towel but he batted my hand away.

"I'm not martyring myself. It's for both of our benefits. I love you, Lisbon and I know that you love me too. I hate having the image of him ravishing you in the kitchen." I looked into his eyes and noticed that he was telling the truth. I was speechless. That must have been part of the reason, why he beat the snot out of Ray. Jane said "Yes, thats part of the reason, but Lisbon, I get to see Red John die in the slowest, most painful way by needle. Now, I think I'll rather spend our time, making memories of our own" as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I groaned and fused our lips together and throwing my arms around him. His hands explored my body like Ray did, but the sensation was orgasmic. I walked him backwards towards my bed as I helped him get rid of his clothes. Now, as I'm a lady. I'm not going to go into the details of our lovemaking, but I can tell you this. I am a very happy and lucky girl to experience this. Also, Jane's told me that we could do repeat performances for the rest of our lives, So, I'm really looking forward to them happening. Who knows, maybe we'll get married, maybe we won't. Maybe we'll have children, maybe we won't. But I'm going to point out, this has been the happiest, I've ever been.

THE END


End file.
